A large number and variety of devices have been developed over time that are useful for holding or hanging articles from other objects or devices. Such prior devices include those that permanently clamp two articles together as well as those that releasably secure or hang one item from another. Such devices range in complexity from simple hooks to complex mechanical or electro-mechanical structures. Often the degree of complexity surrounding the device is related to the nature, including the weight, of the article being hung or supported and the particular environmental application for the device.
While the variety of such devices that have heretofore been created and put into use is reasonably broad, in many cases their function and application are hampered or limited. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that there continues to be a need for an easily operable clamping device or mechanism that can releasably secure one article or object to another.